A Wonderful Christmastime
by Erik Howlett
Summary: December has come to Karakura Town. As snow falls all around, the magic of the season has a funny way of bringing people closer together. At Urahara Shop, Yoruichi & Kisuke are counting the days 'til Christmas, whilest keeping each other warm. I own nil.
1. December 1st

A Wonderful Christmastime.

By Erik Howlett.

Disclaimer: Bleach is the creation of Tite Kubo and is licensed by VIZ Media. I do not claim any of the characters or elements of the manga or anime as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of this genre simply telling a story.

Hello once again, True Believers, and Merry Christmas one and all! I know, it's not quite Christmas just yet, but I thought I'd start off the season right with a rewritten version of my story _**"A Wonderful Christmastime,"**_ a series of 25-chapter-drabbles focusing on my favorite couple in the Bleach universe, Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara. I will be doing my best to upload a new chapter each day up until the day after Christmas, a sort of countdown to that most wonderful time of the year. Well, I hope you enjoy the story, True Believers, and Merry Christmas to you.

Please keep in mind that this fic is rated "M" for safety, due to cursing, suggestive themes, alcohol references, and maybe a litle lemon in some chapters, whilest the rest remain simple, cute, little drabbles.

**

* * *

December 1st; A Snowy Tradition.**

Every family has a favorite tradition.

Be it stringing popcorn by hand before a fire, spending hours in line at the mall to sit on the lap of one of the thousands of Santa Clause doppelgangers, wrapping presents in secret away from the prying eyes of their intended recipient, trimming the tree, watching hours upon hours of Christmas specials with child-like wonder once more, retelling old Christmas stories, or taking a romantic ride through the snow in a horse-drawn sleigh through the park, every family has something they do this time of year that they love the best. And while it was hard to call the little rag-tag bunch of misfits they looked after a family, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin of Karakura Town had a tradition they loved more than anything in the world:

Watching the first snow of December fall.

Sure, it wasn't the most extravagant of traditions, and sure, it didn't include Tessai, Ururu, or Jinta at all, but it was still something they had done every Christmas since they'd arrived in the World of the Living, and they had no intention of making this year an exception to that rule.

So here they sat, huddled up all warm and toasty in the thick embrace of the hug, navy blue comforter on the back porch of Kisuke's little shop, snuggling close like the pair of lovebirds they were as they each enjoyed a piping hot cup of cocoa and watched the tiny flakes float daintily to the ground. Quiet as could be, they had done all they could to ensure that the others weren't stirred as they had prepared their beverages and slipped out the back-screen to engage in their secret, special tradition.

Normally, in weather like this, Yoruichi would've reverted to her cat-form when venturing outside Urahara Shoten, insisting that her own natural fur was far more protective against the elements than any mortal garb. But she made an exception for him this time, enjoying the rough, massaging feeling of his calloused hands against her naked skin as he held her close beneath the blanket, the spark of passion that passed between them in these moments, his scent as it flooded her senses with pleasure and ecstasy, the taste of his lips and the hint of chocolate on his tongue as they kissed beneath the snowfall. She couldn't even begin to wish for a setting as romantic as this even if she tried.

It was things like this that reminded her why she left the Seireitei with him. She had all she needed right here. So what if she had been a princess there, all she ever wanted was to be _his_ princess, and nothing more. This was her Christmas wish, granted.

Kisuke enjoyed these moments too, for all of her reasons and some of his own. Having grown up in the Rukongai district, he didn't have the same experiences as she, and had learned to appreciate the little things in life far sooner than those in the Clans did.

He loved to watch the snow waft slowly to the ground, taking its sweet time and drifting without a care in the world, pushed about gently by the breeze. He loved the slight chill in the air, its intense cold waking him up in more ways than one, reminding him he was alive and spurring him wake for the day, to seize it with all he had in him. But the thing Kisuke loved most of all was being with the woman he loved more than anything in the both the Worlds combined. He loved the lavender scent that drifted tantalizingly across his nose from her perfume, the softness of her delicate milk-chocolate skin against his own, the silky smoothness of her hair against his neck and chest, the spark of life in her amber eyes as she gazed lovingly into his own.

Yes sir, he definitely had every right to think of himself as the luckiest man alive.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said thoughtfully after breaking off their kiss to watch the snow fall once more, snuggling closer to his side beneath the blanket. The touch of her naked hips against his own caused as flame of desire to light in his loins, even as he saw a similar look in her eyes and a coy, "you-wanna?" smirk spread across her lips. Yep, she was a little tease alright.

"Yes, Yoru-chan?" inquired Kisuke in mock ignorance, his playful tone of voice causing her to giggle a bit, bubbles popping in and out of existence on the surface of her cocoa as he noticed that he himself had run out.

"What would you say to us getting some more 'cocoa time' before its time to open up shop and wake the kiddies up, hm?" proposed the Goddess of Flash with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows that made him chuckle softly. Garbed only his pajama-bottoms, Kisuke carefully wrapped Yoruichi in the blanket (a gentleman to the end), and deftly slipped a well-muscled arm under the back of her knees, taking care to place the other behind her shoulders for support as he swiftly swept her off her feet, bridal-style.

"Now, _that,_ my dear Yoru-chan," said the inventor with a smile as he carried his goddess across the threshold and continued on the path to the bedroom, playfully nuzzling his nose against her own and smiling wider when he saw her do the same in response, "sounds like a wonderful addition to our snowy tradition."

"I thought you might like that," admitted Yoruichi slyly, wrapping her arms around her paramour's neck possessively, breathing a soft, sensual kiss into his neck as they reached the bedroom. With the skill of a true master, Kisuke didn't even have to look back to close the door with his foot, thoughtfully shielding the children from the soon-to-be-mental-scarring sounds that would be made within.

Yes, things definitely were shaping up to be quite the wonderful Christmas, indeed.

**

* * *

**

Next time: _**December 2**__**nd**__**; A Family Affair.**_

Author's Note: Well, gang, it looks like our favorite couple are off to a good start this December. Now to see what else awaits them this Christmas season. All I can say for sure right now is that this will be quite the Christmas, so stay tuned! Please remember to read and review as well, since you're input is greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism (though remember that flames get doused and trolls get crushed by bridges). Well, stay awesome, True Believers, and until next time, EXCELSIOR!


	2. December 2nd

A Wonderful Christmastime.

By Erik Howlett.

Disclaimer: Bleach is the creation of Tite Kubo and is licensed by VIZ Media. I do not claim any of the characters or elements of the manga or anime as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of this genre simply telling a story.

Hello once again, True Believers, and Merry Christmas one and all! I know, it's not quite Christmas just yet, but I thought I'd start off the season right with a rewritten version of my story _**"A Wonderful Christmastime,"**_ a series of 25-chapter-drabbles focusing on my favorite couple in the Bleach universe, Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara. I will be doing my best to upload a new chapter each day up until the day after Christmas, a sort of countdown to that most wonderful time of the year. Well, I hope you enjoy the story, True Believers, and Merry Christmas to you.

**

* * *

****December 2nd; A Family Affair.**

What's the best thing about living at Urahara Shoten around Christmas? All the candy you can eat.

Christmas was steadily approaching when the packages arrived, only three weeks away in fact, but still close enough to be a priority for the little ragtag family of misfits that called Urahara Shoten their home. The tree had already been picked weeks in advance, before the first snowflake had hit the ground, carried home from the forests on the sturdy shoulders of Tessai and set up in a corner of the living room for their enjoyment. Ururu and Jinta were both chomping at the bit to see it decorated and lit up, as usual, but Kisuke and Yoruichi were able to calm them down long enough to reason that staying the process for a few days wouldn't hurt anything. They had been disappointed, of course, but they had to agree they had a point, as adults often did. Luckily, their waiting had paid off, and this particularly chilly evening found them all seated around the _kotatsu's _space-heater, warm and toasty as they sorted through box upon box of ornaments and other decorations.

Still, what official Christmas job like tree-trimming would be complete without candy-canes? Kisuke, of course, already had a stock of the peppermint hooks on hold for this time of year, and took little time breaking them out and distributing them among the eager decorators. Needless to say, the children had liquidated their first serving, prompting him to go back to the store front and pluck a fresh handful from the stack on the shelves. Those things had a bad habit of simply vanishing into thin air when left out, and he knew that. There were a couple dozen boxes locked away in the backroom in case of emergencies, and another sat in a corner of the living room right now, for actually decorating the tree. He knew those would also slowly disappear over the next few days, with the children (and Yoruichi) claiming innocence, though he knew better.

Yoruichi hummed a steady tune as she artfully strung piece after piece of popcorn onto a long strand of thread, pausing the rhythm of her needle only for a second or two as she retrieved another piece from the bowl that Kisuke popped for her himself, the old fashioned way. The sly little minx she was, it was no small wonder that a few unlucky pieces found their way to her mouth instead of her string. It was Kisuke's fault, she reasoned to herself as she ate another, while grabbing another for her needle. The man just knew how to make an irresistibly delicious bowl of popcorn. The right amount of butter, the right amount of salt, and an intoxicating aroma that was hard to ignore. Kisuke was going to have to make a few more bowls if they wanted a proper string of the stuff on the tree.

Ururu was busy unwrapping the tissue paper that held the old ceramic Nativity figurines in their boxes, her steady little fingers taking great care not to break one of them as she gently plucked it from its cocoon and set it on the small glass plate that sat on the table. The stable itself and already been removed, as had the three Magi, the shepherd boy, the donkey, ox, lamb, and camel, and now the figures of Mary, Joseph, and Jesus himself remained to be placed. Every year she had done this, she'd always saved those three for last, knowing that they were the most important of all. It still puzzled her as to why Kisuke and Yoruichi had these figurines, being _shinigami_ as they were. Maybe there was truth to the story of the Nativity? She didn't pretend to know their reasoning, but she still like to hear Yoruichi tell her the story and still marveled at it when she did.

Jinta, the pushy little guy he was, elected himself the one to pick out the ornaments for the tree. Tessai had already strung the lights on the perfectly even branches, so this was the only chore he had to do, knowing that Kisuke would let Ururu be the one to place the star like he always did. It wasn't that he really had a problem with it, she was the group's baby after all, but he still liked to give her a hard time about it. Normally the first one to start a fight, it was an interesting change of pace to see him being so careful as he placed ornaments of every shape and size on the tree. There were glass balls of every color under the sun, little Santa figurines and reindeer made from clothespins that must have been a decade old at least, extravagant ornaments that were obviously gifts from people of great importance, and lengths of golden tinsel that seemed to stretch on forever.

"I'm back," Kisuke said jovially as he slid the door to the room open smoothly, holding up a fistful of sticky white and red hooks for everyone there, "And I've brought replacements for the ones you three already polished off."

The smell of peppermint like honey to a bee, immediately all three heads turned in his direction, eyeing the candy-canes in his hands hungrily as he passed them out. Jinta took his and went back to work, his cane sticking out the side of his mouth like he was some kind of pirate as he rummaged around in one of the boxes for another ornament, smiling when he finally found one that he wanted. Ururu look a bite out of the hook part of hers, saving the rest for later as she set the figure of Mary on the plate and began to unwrap the baby Jesus to place next to his mother. Kisuke himself took a page from Jinta's book and continued the pirate-look as he plopped himself down beside Yoruichi, offering her the last candy-cane as he wrapped an arm affectionately around her waist. Smiling slightly at his antics, she took it from him and leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder, not missing a beat on her stringing as the children (well, mostly Jinta) rolled their eyes at the grownup's "lovey-dovey" moment.

"Where'd Tessai run off to?" purred Yoruichi softly as she closed her eyes and resumed the soothing rhythm of her task, curious as to the disappearance of the larger gentleman. It wasn't easy to miss the fact that he wasn't there, so she knew he must have gone somewhere.

"Eh, there was a customer, so he offered to mind the store-front while we continued with the decorating," explained Kisuke as he enjoyed the warmth of his paramour, a sensation that actually kept him warmer than the space-heater ever could. "He knows how much we enjoy doing this together."

"Yeah, we do have a lot of fun with this," smiled the Goddess of Flash as she took a lick of her candy-cane.

"Well, not as much fun as we do with our 'other' tradition," replied the inventor with a pervy grin, eyebrows waggling playfully as he spoke.

At the mention of their little secret, Yoruichi gave him a playfully jab to the ribs, chuckling when he feigned a painful look on his face, her cheeks getting warmer than usual as she blushed in embarrassment that he mentioned it in from of the children… Not forgetting the naughty little thoughts that came to her mind at the moment.

"What are they talking about, Jinta?"whispered Ururu curiously, her big innocent eyes wondering what the grownups meant. This was the only tradition they had that she knew of.

"I don't even want to know," responded the red-headed baseball-fanatic truthfully with a shudder as he continued his work, not even bothering to once look up at Kisuke or Yoruichi. He wasn't the most intelligent of the group, but he'd had the displeasure of accidentally walking in on the two of them in a more... compromised state once. After an hour of hiding in the closet, washing his eyes out with soap, and listening to the most awkward talk he'd ever had with Kisuke, he swore never to question his boss' little secrets, especially ones that pertained to Yoruichi.

But he had to admit, he liked this tradition of theirs most of all.

**

* * *

Next time: __****December 3**_**rd**__**; Certain Little Things.**_

Author's Note: Admit it, trimming the tree is part of what makes Christmas special, am I right? Anyhow, looks like the Christmas Spirit is really starting to shine at Urahara Shoten. Hopefully, the rest of the season turns out as nice. Please remember to read and review as well, since you're input is greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism (though remember that flames get doused and trolls get crushed by bridges). Well, stay awesome, True Believers, and until next time, EXCELSIOR!


	3. December 3rd

A Wonderful Christmastime.

By Erik Howlett.

Disclaimer: Bleach is the creation of Tite Kubo and is licensed by VIZ Media. I do not claim any of the characters or elements of the manga or anime as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of this genre simply telling a story.

Hello once again, True Believers, and Merry Christmas one and all! I know, it's not quite Christmas just yet, but I thought I'd start off the season right with a rewritten version of my story _**"A Wonderful Christmastime,"**_ a series of 25-chapter-drabbles focusing on my favorite couple in the Bleach universe, Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara. I will be doing my best to upload a new chapter each day up until the day after Christmas, a sort of countdown to that most wonderful time of the year. Well, I hope you enjoy the story, True Believers, and Merry Christmas to you.

**

* * *

****December 3rd; Certain Little Things.**

'_I bet he left them out again.'_

Shaking the cold, wet snow from her fur, Yoruichi made sure that not an inch of her ebon pelt was left soaked as she nudged the sliding door open with her head and slipped fluidly inside the warm, toasty confines of Urahara Shoten, being careful to shut the door with one of her hind-paws before finishing what she'd started outside. Though the cat in her (whose fur she wore at the moment) had its laid-back tendencies, she liked to have something of a routine, and keeping in shape was a must for her. So, rain or shine, she always managed to get a morning, or mid-morning, walk in before she "officially" started the day… Most days, that is. Admittedly, she let herself slip every once in a while, just to enjoy the pleasantries of her life with Kisuke and the others, such as lounging in bed with him a while, or enjoying one of his special, home-cooked breakfasts that he prided himself on. It was good to break up the norm with things like that, to remember the little things.

'_Right now, I'm hoping a few certain 'little things,' are still in their boxes where they damn well belong,'_ she purred in slight annoyance as she continued to lick her black coat clean of moisture, her rough, sand-paper-like tongue not missing a single drop of melted snow as she ran it over the back of her paw.

Giving the fur atop her head one last brush with her forepaw, she stretched her limbs out as far as they could go in front of her on the hard, wood floor, arching her back and hind-quarters high into the air as she gave a mighty yawn, her tail following suit. Content that her fore-limbs were awake, she leaned on them to work the sleep out of the muscles in her back-legs and tail, twitching the fifth appendage every now and then as she stretched; eyes closed dreamily at how good it felt. Then, satisfied with her body's now full alertness, she set out to see if her hunch was correct.

Padding silently through the kitchen and past the dining area, she cast a quick, momentary glimpse at the Post-It note that Kisuke had signed and left for her to let her know that the children had already been sent off to school for the day, and the he and Tessai were both out on errands, so she'd have the house to herself for a while. Past the sliding door to the shop front she walked soundlessly, noting the slight chill from the cool morning air beyond as she passed, though paying it no mind. Her fur was more than enough to keep her warm, even in weather as cold as this. Upon reaching what had been designated as the family/living room, a simple nudge of her head against the door's wooden frame was enough to slide it open a crack, just enough for her to peek inside and confirm her suspicions.

'_I knew it,'_ she sighed in exasperation, shutting her eyes as she shook her head with a slight smile before squeezing her way into the room.

They had just set up the Christmas Tree the other day, and there it sat as before, in all its magnificent splendor. The lights were off, as they usually were when no one was home, just to be safe and prevent any unwanted electrical problems, but the towering Douglas-fir (which Kisuke had slaved all November to find in a nearby forest for just this occasion) still shown with a brilliance all its own, dotted here and there and practically everywhere with various ornaments, tinsel, strung popcorn kernels, and garlands of all shapes and sizes and colors. The modest red tree-skirt around its base was woven with such care and detail that it looked particularly inviting to the Goddess of Flash, especially in the feline form she wore at the moment, like a cat-bed made by Kris Kringle himself. The space was vacant of gifts at the moment, as neither Kisuke nor Yoruichi had finished their Christmas shopping just yet, but in the back of her mind, she could just imagine what things would look like with a few presents to tie the scene together, a thought that brought a smile to her face and a warm feeling to her heart that she couldn't help but purr about.

But there, sitting on the floor next to the _kotatsu_, in front of a couple of boxes positioned to make it look as though tipped over by "accident," were the objects of her ire.

Orbs of blue, green, gold, white, and red, all were clear signs that Kisuke would later be dead. He knew she hated it when he did this, and yet he always made sure to "accidentally" leave the left over Christmas Tree ornaments out just within her reach the day or so after they had all trimmed the tree. He insisted that it was no big deal, and that she looked cute playing with them like she did whenever they were out, smirking playfully as she blushed profusely upon being caught in the act. He just didn't understand (or maybe he did). It was something that always piqued the interest of her more feline interests, no matter which form she wore around the house. However, the temptation was far more powerful in her cat-form, something that she was fighting even now as she looked at them with feigned disgust, their smooth surfaces twinkling in an alluring fashion in the dim light of the family room.

"I still can't believe he left them out, again," she said as she shook her head at the sight. "He does this every year, and every year, I always end up playing right into his hands, and when he comes home, I'm rolling around on the floor, batting these things around like they were beach-balls." Rising to her paws, Yoruichi took one last look at the ornaments and shook her head once more before turning to leave the room, convincing herself there were better ways of spending her day before Kisuke got back than playing with Christmas-ornaments.

But that lasted all of two seconds.

Unable to resist the temptation a second longer, Yoruichi had reversed her path in mere milliseconds, darting from the door back to the spot where the ornaments lay with all the feline-speed she could muster, coiling her hind-legs under her to pounce upon the nearest one with child-like gusto. Catching the crimson orb skillfully between her paws, she proceeded to bat it between her forepaws for a moment or two, her eyes following the glimmering ball back and forth with each tap. A contented purr coursed in her throat as she sat there transfixed on the object of her current obsession, a giddy feeling invading her mind and body, as though she hadn't a care in the world.

All this for a mere Christmas ornament! She knew that she was better than this, that she was a human-being with higher intelligence and reasoning, and that these simple things shouldn't have held such profound fascination for her. And yet, like most of her cat-like instincts she would exhibit in her normal form, this was one that transcended the boundaries of species. Then again, why should she be embarrassed by this? It was really therapeutic in a sense, a calming sensation that helped her to relax and relieve some of the tension that would arise from the day. So, against all of her better judgment, she continued to play with the ornaments like that cat whose form she wore, chasing after them and batting them between her paws for what seemed like forever, though she didn't care. She was having fun, and what was wrong with that.

When Kisuke came home half an hour later that was how he found her: sitting there on the floor, bopping a green ornament between her paws with her tail flicking in time with the rhythm of her actions. A knowing smirk spread out on his face as he shut the door behind him, remembering how it bothered her for the others to see her like that, succumbing to her more animalistic instincts. Still focused on the ball, Yoruichi only registered his presence when he sat down directly behind her and began stroking one of her "favorite spots" in the small of her back. Under his dexterous fingers, she was in Heaven, a throaty purr of happiness escaping her lips as she shut her eyes in sheer bliss as she instinctively rolled over and allowed him to scratch her tummy, a sign of absolute trust and devotion to him.

"You know I'm gonna get you for that, Kisuke Urahara," she declared as she lay there, enjoying the sensation of his massaging touch, half-serious as she was lost in a Wonderland of relaxation.

"And I'll be looking forward to it, Yoru-chan," smiled the scientist contently, happily accepting his fate as he continued to pet his paramour, enjoying the feeling of her soft, silky fur against his hands. Moving up from her stomach, he soon made it to her chin, which he scratched lovingly with a single index finger, his smile growing all the wider as she wrapped her forepaws around his wrist in a possessive fashion. "I always do."

**

* * *

**

Next time: _**December 4**__**th**__**; Packages and Bows.**_

Author's Note: D'awww! Isn't that just sweet? I've got to admit, that was pretty cute. Please remember to read and review as well, since you're input is greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism (though remember that flames get doused and trolls get crushed by bridges). Well, stay awesome, True Believers, and until next time, EXCELSIOR!


	4. December 4th

A Wonderful Christmastime.

By Erik Howlett.

Disclaimer: Bleach is the creation of Tite Kubo and is licensed by VIZ Media. I do not claim any of the characters or elements of the manga or anime as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of this genre simply telling a story.

Hello once again, True Believers, and Merry Christmas one and all! I know, it's not quite Christmas just yet, but I thought I'd start off the season right with a rewritten version of my story _**"A Wonderful Christmastime,"**_ a series of 25-chapter-drabbles focusing on my favorite couple in the Bleach universe, Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara. I will be doing my best to upload a new chapter each day up until the day after Christmas, a sort of countdown to that most wonderful time of the year. Well, I hope you enjoy the story, True Believers, and Merry Christmas to you.

**

* * *

**

**December 4th; Packages and Bows.**

"_Oh, It's beginning to look a lot like Christ~mas,"_ Kisuke sang to himself as he strode down the snow-covered streets of Karakura down, a smile on his face to match the smile in his heart as he carried an assortment of packages and shopping bags both in his hands and under his arms, the spoils of this day's conquest o'er the elements and the hustle-and-bustle. _"Ev'ry~where you go."_

It had been a secret endeavor of his, one that not even Tessai knew about. With the giant of a man working to mind the shop and take stock of the store-room, the children still in school for a few more weeks, and his beloved Yoruichi-chan out roaming the streets in cat-form, now was as perfect a time as ever. Bundled up all nice and toasty, Kisuke had ventured out into the nippy weather once he was completely sure everyone had left or was otherwise preoccupied, a couple month's worth of savings tucked away slyly in his wallet's hidden compartments for just this occasion, ready to purchase him practically everything on his list for his loved ones.

"_Take a look in the five-'n-ten, glistening once again."_ Cheeks already nice and rosy from the chilling winds that brushed against his exposed face, the still smiling Kisuke continued on his way back to the Shop, passing by building after building decked out for the holidays. _"With candy-canes and silver-lanes aglow."_

Tinsel draping over windows and doors, decorative wreaths hung on every entryway, Christmas lights shining brilliantly even thought it was mid-day, holly lining shop-windows where the store's finest items were displayed, and speakers filling the air with Christmas carols, heralding the arrival of the season with angelic tones as _"White Christmas"_ began to play. However, to him, the song in his head was the only one that registered amid the din around him as he maneuvered his way around passersby with skill perfected over the centuries he'd spent in the Soul Society, both in the Rukongai District and in the Seireitei.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christ~mas, toys in ev'ry store." _Even as he marched homeward, a light snow had begun to fall, only adding to the small drifts that lined the sidewalks, piled atop the rooftops high above his head, and covered the earth everywhere else that had not been given an artful pass with a shovel or sprinkled with salt. Oddly enough, it only seemed to add to the festivity of the season. _"But, the prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be, on your own, front-door."_

Thoughts of his purchases made their way into his head as he trudged through the snow, the smirk on his face widening as he thought of the other's faces when they would open the presents on Christmas morning, tearing away the tantalizing packages and bows to reveal the true treasures underneath. _"A pair of hopalong boots and pistol that shoots is the wish of Barney and Ben."_ A stop at a sporting-goods store and a novelty shop had procured his gifts for Jinta and Tessai: a hand-crafted baseball bat, the finest he had ever seen, a catcher's mitt of the highest quality leather, and a series of trinkets for performing magic tricks that would entertain audiences young and old.

"_Dolls that will talk, and will go for a walk is the hope of Janice and Jen."_ Ducking into a big name department store hand found him the perfect gift for Ururu, his perfect little angel: a beautiful dress sown from the finest materials with matching shoes, coat, and accessories, a stunning outfit that would really turn heads. _"And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again." _For Yoruichi, he had gone to a different department store for her gift: a diamond studded gold necklace, one that he couldn't wait to see her wear. However, her _**other**_ gift was tucked safely away from sight in the one place in Urahara Shoten she would never find it.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christ~mas."_ By now he had reached their street, his pace quickening slightly as he remembered to watch for the patches of ice he _knew_ were there waiting for him, just there to trip him up. However, he still managed to stay in the spirit of the season, his eyes wandering every once in a while to cast a twinkling glance at the decorations that adorned the neighborhood. _"Ev'rywhere you go."_

House after house was trimmed with Christmas lights of every color and hue, brilliant reds and vibrant greens being commonplace. Snowmen stood proudly in the yard here and there, like top-hatted sentries as the smiled out at the world, their twig-arms waving at him in the slight wind as he passed. Through the windows, he could make out the silhouette of a grand Christmas tree in nearly every home, topped off by a star or an angel, with a garland of lights, tinsel, and sometimes popcorn, like they had done with their own Douglas Fir. Even the mailboxes were decorated, a string of holly winding around the base to greet the mailman.

"_There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, and one in the Park as well," _the blonde shop-keep sang as he walked, admiring the sights around him with a warmth in his heart that outweighed the chill in the air, _"The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow."_

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christ~mas, soon the bells will start." _Finally reaching the shop, Kisuke cast a wary glance over either shoulder, down in either direction, and once again with the rooftops. Yoruichi had a habit of sneaking up on him, and with what he was carrying; he wanted to make sure surprises weren't ruined ahead of time. Satisfied that no one was going to jump him as he entered, he shifted one of the packages to his other arm and quietly opened the backdoor to the shop, knowing that Tessai was still up front. A playful grin spreading across his face, feeling much like the prankster Puck as he kicked off his shoes in the entryway, Kisuke silently tip-toed down the hallway towards his private study, a place that no one in the shop dared enter as an unwritten rule. The perfect place to hide his treasures.

"_And the thing that'll make 'em ring," _Kisuke continued silently as he skillfully set the parcels down on his desk, turning back to close the door and get to work,_ "is the carol that you sing, right within, your, heart!"_

**

* * *

**

Next time: _**December 5**__**th**__**; Thrill-Ride.**_

Author's Note: Hmm… Now, what do you suppose Kisuke could be hiding, this "other present" for Yoruichi? Well, whatever it is, he's going to great lengths to keep it underwraps. I guess only time will tell, after all. Please remember to read and review as well, since you're input is greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism (though remember that flames get doused and trolls get crushed by bridges). Well, stay awesome, True Believers, and until next time, EXCELSIOR!


End file.
